Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an inkjet printer, and more particularly, to an inkjet printer having an autopurge system configured to automatically clean a printhead.
Drop-on-demand inkjet printers include a printhead having a binary array having a large number of print orifices. During printing, ink is ejected through particular orifices based on the nature of a character to be printed on a suitable medium. Ink is not ejected through every orifice at all times during a printing process. Rather, only select orifices are utilized at any one time depending on the nature of the character to be printed. Generally, drop-on-demand inkjet printers differ from continuous inkjet printers, in which a constant stream of drops are passed between charged electrodes, because ink is not ejected through all of the orifices during a particular printing process.
Due to the fact that ink is not ejected through all of the orifices during a printing process, the orifices that are less frequently used may accumulate dust, dirt, dried ink, and other waste materials over time. Certain orifices may become crusted over, restricted, or blocked because of infrequent use, or simply because the printing system may be idle for an extended period of time. Additionally, the printface, in general, may also accumulate debris, such as dust, dirt, paper debris, and the like.
In order to purge the orifices and printhead of impurities and other waste products, the printhead is typically manually cleaned. For example, the printhead may be sprayed with a cleaning solvent, and then wiped off.
Further, some printing systems automatically purge the orifices of waste materials by periodically passing ink therethrough, in order to break up obstructions within the orifices. In general, however, a user still needs to collect the ink and waste materials after they have been passed through the orifices. Such a process, however, is inefficient and time-consuming.
Thus, a need exists for an efficient system and method of purging a printhead of impurities. Further, a need exists for a self-contained waste removal and collection system.